1. Field
The following description relates to an input driver and, more particularly, to an input driver for a power amplifier.
2. Description of Related Art
A transmission system to produce highly efficient wireless power transmission uses a switching mode power amplifier. In order to form such a transmission system in a single module, the transmission system is required to have a structure in which an input voltage source is generated by a quartz oscillator within the transmission system, rather than a structure in which a radio frequency (RF) input signal is externally applied.
Therefore, an input driver able to generate a level of voltage sufficient to operate the power amplifier is required within the transmission system.
Because the quartz oscillator is operated up to a maximum of 5V, a transistor requiring an input voltage level of 5V or higher requires a separate circuit or amplifier to increase voltage.